


Seks, androidy i rock'n'roll

by GimmeCoffee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), My Candy Love
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!RK900, Deepthroating, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot Twist, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shotgunning, Temperature Play, Top!Gavin, Wax Play, bo za mało tu tego, będzie wesoło, gotujcie oczu kąpiel, koffi atakuje tym razem z grzechami, no beta we die like men, pretty vanilla w 5 chapterze, przynajmniej w pierwszym rozdziale
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeCoffee/pseuds/GimmeCoffee
Summary: Czy ktoś powiedział Kinktober?(czyli nie umiem pisać smutów, ale spróbować nigdy nie zaszkodzi)





	1. 1. Deepthroating 2. Ass worship | Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Zaczynam Kinktober jak wszystko inne: spóźniona i to srogo.  
> Nie ma co tu dużo gadać, to tylko seks duh. Koniec jest trochę pospieszony ale nie chciałam spędzać bóg wie ile czasu nad pierwszym one shotem.  
> Ostrzegam - nie pisałam nic związanego z erotyką od... dawna. Więc mogę być długi czas nie w formie. Ale o to chodzi - o szlifowanie warsztatu przez pisanie kinky stuffu <3  
> (pierwszy rozdział to dwa prompty w jednym, jako rekompensata za spóźnienie lel)

Emocje to skomplikowane, niewdzięczne suki. Zawsze pchają się tam, gdzie nie trzeba, mieszają w głowie i sprawiają, że podejmowanie rozsądnych decyzji staje się wyczynem na miarę pieprzonego tour de france.

Gavin nie wie, kiedy uczucia wkradły się między białe prześcieradło i dwa rozgrzane ciała, sycząc mu do uszu zbędne farmazony, których naprawdę nie potrzebował. Wystarczająco upokarzającym była sama myśl, że dał się owinąć wokół małego paluszka ulepszonej wersji Connora, androidowi z naprawdę długim kijem w dupie o wrażliwości przydrożnego kamienia. Przekonuje się nieprzekonująco o obustronności ich dziwnej relacji, gdzie słowne przepychanki mieszają się z kompetycją pod tytułem „kto kogo pierwszego doprowadzi na skraj seksualnej frustracji?”. Nawet gdy ów kompetycje sromotnie przegrywał za każdym razem.

To wszystko te cholerne, lodowato błękitne oczy. I długie, blade palce zwinnych dłoni. Nie wspominając idealnie zaprojektowanym i wyrzeźbionym ciałem androida.

Kogo on oszukuje, Nines jest perfekcyjny w każdym calu i Gavin ma ochotę uścisnąć sobie samemu dłoń za to, że jeszcze nie zaczyna się ślinić za każdym razem, gdy jego plastikowy zgrabny tyłek pojawia się w zasięgu wzroku detektywa.

Nawet nie potrafi nakreślić linii, granicy, którą przekroczyli w pewnym momencie, lądując w tym pierdolonym status quo. Nie chce się wycofywać z intymności łączącej go w zaciszu mieszkania ze swoim partnerem, jednak emocjonalność przywiązująca go do tego plastikowego dupka niczym gruba, szorstka lina z dnia na dzień zaciska się coraz bardziej. Chwila moment i powie o słowo za dużo, zrobi o jeden zbyt poufny gest i spierdoli ich małą, czysto fizyczną relację w proch i pył.

A nie chce tego.

Mówi sobie, że to tylko przyjemność, że seks z Ninesem po długim dniu w pracy daje mu miłą szansę na spuszczenie z siebie pary bez bójek w barze zakończonych złamanymi nosami i obdartymi kłykciami, że wcale nie chodzi o inną intymność niż tą seksualną, ale…

Sam już, kurwa, nie wie.

Rozmyślania Gavina przerywa dotyk pewnej, silnej i tak dobrze mu znanej dłoni w jego roztrzepanych, przydługich włosach, chwytająca kosmyki w garść i szarpiąca do góry. Wydusza ona z detektywa złamany jęk, którego będzie się prawdopodobnie wstydził przez kolejny tydzień; spod półprzymkniętych powiek rzuca zamglone spojrzenie na swojego partnera, chłodne oczy czujne jak u drapieżnika, a na ustach zadowolony uśmieszek.

Metalowy palant.

— Skup się, detektywie — mruczy Nines z ustami przy grdyce Gavina, składając gorące, mokre pocałunki na jego szyi, zdecydowanie za wolno schodząc coraz niżej, do obojczyków detektywa. Oddycha ciężko, czując drugą rękę RK900 bawiącą się paskiem jego spodni; chłodny kciuk zahacza o jego kość biodrową, na chwilę odbierając Reedowi dech.

— J-jeb się — wydusza z siebie, słaba próba pozostania dupkiem chociaż te kilka sekund dłużej.

Na twarzy Ninesa pojawia się uśmieszek, _cholerny uśmieszek_ , a Gavin ma wrażenie że lada moment zejdzie na zawał. Android pochyla się ku niemu, zbliżając się jeszcze bardziej, tak że stykają się pierś do piersi, brzuch do brzucha.

— Czemu miałbym to robić, skoro zaraz mnie wyręczysz? — szepce mu do ucha, by po tych słowach przygryźć jego płatek. Detektyw drży, a jego biodra szarpią do przodu, szukając upragnionego kontaktu. RK900 kręci głową z dezaprobatą, łapiąc za nie i przyciskając niższego mężczyznę do materaca. — Niecierpliwy jak zawsze.

Gavin próbuje wywiercić się z żelaznego uścisku, jednak bezowocnie, więc zamiast tego prycha i przyciąga androida do siebie, całując agresywnie jego perfekcyjnie skrojone usta. Nines nie zwleka z odpowiedzią, językiem rozwierając wargi detektywa, zawłaszczając sobie jego całego. Gavin może jedynie z radością poddać się i owinąć ramiona wokół szyi androida, byleby przyciągnąć go do siebie jeszcze bliżej, _nigdy za blisko_. RK wydaje się tracić swoje zdaje się nienaruszalne opanowanie; jego dłonie, wcześniej położone zdecydowanie i pewnie na bokach kochanka, teraz prześlizgują się między uda, rozkładając szerzej jego nogi. Szybko wciska się między nie, wgniatając detektywa w pościel i zaciekle atakując jego szyję po raz kolejny. Szarpie zębami za irytujący dekolt koszulki i podnosi się na klęczki, gwałtownie przyciągając Gavina do siebie.

— Zdejmuj to — domaga się tym głębokim, _pożądliwym_ głosem i Reed nie może się nie poddać, szybko pozbywając się problematycznej części ubioru. Po tym sam zabiera się za wkurzający golf Ninesa; oddycha szybko, a na twarz wpływa mu rumieniec. Android nie oponuje, nawet unosi ręce w górę z uśmiechem na głupio idealnej twarzy.

Gavin lubi, gdy Nines się go słucha.

Robi mu się sucho w ustach, gdy do głowy przychodzi mu pewien pomysł. Przełyka ślinę, dłońmi przejeżdżając po szerokiej piersi partnera, upstrzonej cudnymi pieprzykami. Perfekcyjny, zawsze perfekcyjny. Kciukiem zahacza o sutek Ninesa, detal który, w praktyce niepotrzebny, ma go upodobnić do człowieka. Słyszy, jak – wcześniej równomierny – oddech RK przyspiesza na sekundę i teraz to Gavina kolej, by posłać mu uśmieszek.

— Jak twoje sensory, Nines?

— Czułość ustawiona na 40%.

— Mhm. Podnieśmy je do osiemdziesięciu.

RK900 rzuca mu spojrzenie.

— Czemu miałbym się zgodzić?

Dłonie Gavina popychają go do tyłu, tak że opada w akompaniamencie skrzypienia sprężyn plecami na materac. Role się odwracają i teraz to niższy z mężczyzn jest między nogami androida, prawa ręka Reeda na jego lewym biodrze.

— Przekonasz się — odpowiada cicho Gavin, odpinając guzik jego spodni i rozpinając rozporek. Nines mruczy niczym kot, mimowolnie unosząc tyłek w górę, by ułatwić partnerowi pozbycie się reszty odzienia. Detektyw rzadko wyraża zainteresowanie byciem na górze, jednak RK900 nie ma zamiaru narzekać, wręcz przeciwnie. Mija chwila zanim Gavin sam pozbędzie się swoich spodni, ale nim android zdąży się zniecierpliwić powraca on, składając pocałunek na wewnętrznej stronie uda Ninesa.

Dewiant przygląda się mu z zaciekawieniem i _może_ odrobiną ekscytacji. Po chwili zamyka oczy, postanawiając usłuchać nakazu Reeda i podnosi czułość sensorów dotykowych o czterdzieści procent. Zmiana jest tak nagła i duża, że nie może powstrzymać małego dźwięku, który ucieka spomiędzy jego uchylonych warg. _Czuje_ uśmiech Gavina na udach, przyjemne kłucie jego zarostu, paznokcie wbijające się w pośladki. Wzdycha, gdy detektyw składa całusa na żołędziu jego penisa, by zaraz językiem podrażnić napletek.

Uśmiech Gavina poszerza się, gdy android nieświadomie unosi biodra, goniąc za dotykiem jego ust. Świadom każdego swojego czynu przejeżdża językiem całą długość jego penisa, na końcu biorąc w usta jedynie jego czubek i ssąc mocno, przy tym spoglądając w górę na partnera. Widok jest bezcenny; świecący krwistą czerwienią LED, błękit rumieńca, który niegdyś odstręczał Gavina lecz teraz nie było dla niego żadnej, bardziej nakręcającej rzeczy, rozproszony na policzkach, zamglone oczy źrenice rozszerzone tak mocno, że widoczny jest jedynie cienki krąg jasnej tęczówki.

Gavin chciał doprowadzić go do punktu, w którym Nines będzie go _błagał_ o pozwolenie mu na szczytowanie. Jeszcze nigdy mu się to do końca nie udało, lecz dziś był zdeterminowany.

Bez ostrzeżenia bierze więc go całego w usta, rozluźniając się najlepiej jak umie. Jego akcje zostają nagrodzone zduszonym jękiem, a dłoń dewianta pojawia się w jego włosach; druga zaś przytknięta zostaje do rozchylonych, pełnych ust, niczym pieczęć milczenia.

Gavin nie zwleka długo, wracając ku czubkowi członka, by zaraz opaść z powrotem. Znajduje satysfakcjonujący rytm, pomagając sobie dłonią. Gwałtownie nabierane oddechy Ninesa i jego coraz częstsze westchnięcia są muzyką dla jego uszu. Palce, wcześniej jedynie masujące skórę jego głowy, zaciskają się i ciągną delikatnie, gdy ręka detektywa poczyna łagodnie masować jądra, a mokry język okrąża żołądź.

— Gavin… — słyszy zduszony głos Ninesa, załamujący się na drugiej sylabie jego imienia. Na ten dźwięk penis detektywa drga z zainteresowaniem. Wciąż z ustami pełnymi RK900 sięga pod siebie, bez finezji masując samego siebie.

Powtarza sztuczkę z wcześniej, chcąc zniszczyć androida jeszcze bardziej, i bierze go najgłębiej jak może; główka uderza go w tył gardła i nie może powstrzymać odruchu krztuszenia, co zdaje się jedynie bardziej nakręcać Ninesa, który pcha się mu do ust z ochrypłym jękiem. Reed nie powstrzymuje go, tylko stara się rozluźnić, już oboma rękoma głaszcząc partnera zachęcająco po gładkich, umięśnionych udach.

— Kurwa, Ga-a-vin, ja, ja… —Wyraźnie słychać statyczne trzaski w jego głosie; pchnięcia stają się szybkie i nierówne, a Gavin znowu zaczyna się krztusić, a szorstkość w gardle i napływające do oczu łzy tylko niemożliwie bardziej go podniecają.

Wraz z ostatnim, zniekształconym przez trzaskanie i szum okrzykiem Nines dochodzi w jego usta, wyginając plecy w łuk by zaraz opaść na nie bezwładnie, oddychając ciężko w próbie wentylacji przegrzanych biokomponentów. Gavin ociera wargi wierzchem dłoni, wciąż nieprzyjemnie twardy, i posyła partnerowi uśmiech. Pochyla się i całuje go w policzek, lecz spokój nie trwa długo, gdy niczego niespodziewającego się Ninesa łapie w talii i silnym, zgrabnym ruchem przerzuca na brzuch.

To jeszcze nie koniec.

— Co ty..?! — Android nie dokańcza nawet pytania, gdyż jego tyłek zostanie uniesiony w górę i Gavin bezpardonowo klepie go w pośladek, po czym ściska go mocno i zahacza zębami o biodro Ninesa, wywołując tym samym złamane westchnięcie.

Z zadowoleniem zauważa, że jego partner ponownie staje się równie twardy, co on, nie zwleka więc z rozchyleniem jego pośladków i przejechaniem językiem po ciasnym kręgu mięśni. Jego dłonie wędrują od talii po tył ud, gdy umiejętnie pracuje nad rozluźnieniem kochanka swoim językiem. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy jawi mu się myśl, że przygotowanie nie jest Ninesowi potrzebne (co sam mu kiedyś powiedział), jednak chce mieć z tego tyle dobrej zabawy, ile może, a coraz bardziej desperackie, ledwo powstrzymywane pojękiwania zwykle stoickiego i poważnego androida to najlepsza rozrywka, jaką mu się przydarzyła w ostatnim czasie.

Minimetr po minimetrze wsuwa język coraz głębiej w partnera, śmiało badając zaciskające się w spazmach mięśnie, szukając najlepszych kątów, które wycisną z Ninesa te lubieżne reakcje. W końcu, zanurzony w nim prawie po nos, z bezsilnie wijącym się pod nim, posapującym dewiantem, odsuwa się i, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, kolejny raz klepie go w ten soczysty pośladek. Dłoń detektywa wędruje do własnego członka, przejeżdżając po nim kilka razy z góry na dół. Prawie kładzie się na Ninesie, tak by ten czuł jego pulsującą erekcję na wewnętrznej stronie uda, i naśladując wcześniejsze akcje partnera przygryza płatek jego ucha, po czym szepce:

— Zwiększ do dziewięćdziesięciu.

I przygląda się z nieukrywaną satysfakcją, jak android ze schowaną, całkowicie już niebieską twarzą ledwo zauważalnie kiwa głową. Jego LED pulsuje przez moment i ciało droida zaczyna drżeć jeszcze bardziej. Wciska biodra mocniej w krocze detektywa, dusząc niski jęk w poduszkę. Gavin, zmuszając ostałe resztki samokontroli, odsuwa się od niego, ściskając partnera za boki, by ten się nie ruszał. Wywołuje tym niezadowolony okrzyk ze strony wyższego mężczyzny. Oblizuje spierzchłe wargi, połykając wzrokiem widok rozpościerający się przed nim – spięte, wyrzeźbione plecy, wygięte, uniesione wysoko biodra, podkurczone palce u stóp. Łapie androida za włosy i unosi jego głowę w górę, ujawniając tę przystojną twarz, teraz pokrytą rumieńcem zawstydzenia i z rozmarzonym wyrazem.

Gavin mógłby dojść od tego samego.

— Poproś o to — mówi, unosząc brwi. Nines zerka za siebie, szczęka zaciśnięta.

— Gavin-

— Nines — palec wskazujący detektywa zahacza o przygotowane pieczołowicie wejście i samo to sprawia, że android rozchyla wargi w bezdźwięcznym jęku. — _Proś_.

Palec wsuwa się z łatwością do wnętrza jego partnera, zaginając się, by uderzyć w odpowiedni, słodki punkt.

— Haa-ah… p-proszę!

— O co prosisz? — Nie może się powstrzymać.

— Proszę, p-pieprz mnie, Gav!

Nie może dłużej czekać; z niskim warknięciem wyciąga palec i układa się lepiej przed półleżącym Ninesem, szybkim i gładkim ruchem wchodząc w niego aż po same jądra. Widzi gwiazdy przed oczami, podczas gdy dewiant wydaje z siebie wysoki i najgłośniejszy ze wszystkich dotychczas okrzyk. Tracąc całkowicie cierpliwość Gavin bez większej finezji wypełnia prośbę partnera, pieprząc go na tyle mocno i głęboko, na ile pozwala mu ich pozycja. Jego dłoń znów odnajduje się w ciemnych, nienaturalnie dla androida roztrzepanych kosmyków i pozostaje tam, podczas gdy druga utrzymuje go za w talii. Nines, łapiąc tempo, zaczyna odpowiadać na ruchy Gavina, jeszcze mocniej pogłębiając penetrację.

— Tak, tak, kurwa Gav- Aah! — Słowa RK900 zmieniają się w bezładną plątaninę imienia partnera i przekleństw, które padające z ust tak kulturalnego robota jakim on jest mają jeszcze większy impakt. Gavin sam nie zalicza się w tym momencie do grona poetów.

— Nines, cholera, jesteś tak dobry, och tak, k-kocham cię, kurwa…

Nawet nie rejestruje słów, które wymawia.

Czuje, że jest blisko, więc otwiera oczy; widok wijącego się pod nim, niemal _łkającego_ Ninesa wystarcza, by w rekordowym czasie doprowadzić go do końca. Dochodzi spazmatycznie, gwałtownie i z kurwą na ustach.

Czuje się zajebiście.

Bez oddechu wychodzi z wciąż drżącego RK900, zaraz opadając tuż obok niego na materac. Trwają długą chwilę w ciszy przerywanej jedynie ciężkimi oddechami i buzowaniem przegrzanych biokomponentów Ninesa. Gavin ma cholerną nadzieję, że nie zepsuł swojego partnera _seksem_

Obraca się na bok, twarzą do modelu RK i uśmiecha się czule na widok wciąż wyraźnego, błękitnego rumieńca okraszającego policzki partnera. Wciąż na postosunkowym haju przejeżdża kciukiem po ostrej kości policzkowej i zostaje mile zaskoczony, gdy Nines wtula się w jego dłoń z zadowolonym pomrukiem. — Gavin?

— Mhm?

— … Też cię kocham, durna kupo mięcha.

Omal nie spada z łóżka.


	2. 3. Sensory deprivation | Temperature play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research, jaki zrobiłam do tego prompta, nawet odrobinę nie pomógł w jego jakości eh.

Przez opaskę na oczach nie widział nic i wprawiało go to w niepokój, lecz także ekscytację.

Czuł i słyszał za to wiele; bulgotanie podgrzewanej wody, stukot kostek lodu, miarowe, jakby zaplanowane kroki Ninesa. Jego ciało drżało w oczekiwaniu, gdy leżał na łóżku, ze związanymi nad głową rękoma, oddychając ciężko. Poczuł długie, chłodne palce na swoim podbrzuszu, niespodziewana i cudowna sensacja. Uniósł plecy w górę, podążając za dłonią partnera.

Usłyszał niezadowolone cmoknięcie.

— Niecierpliwy jak zawsze. — Skrzypnięcie materaca i usta androida znalazły swoje miejsce na obojczyku Gavina, składając mokre pocałunki na czułej skórze. Dewiant przejeżdża zębami po jego piersi, znacząc drogę do jego twardego sutka, ssąc, liżąc i przygryzając czułe miejsce, a detektyw wił się i jęczał pod jego gestami. Niższy mężczyzna zagryzł dolną wargę, spinając mięśnie unieruchomionych rąk.

Android odchylił się i rozpiął czarną, elegancką koszulę, chłonąc przy tym widok rozpościerający się pod nim z nikłym uśmiechem na ustach. Wstał z łóżka, pozostawiając wyjątkowo cichego detektywa samego, i skierował kroki ku przygotowanemu stolikowi z potrzebnymi do dzisiejszej zabawy narzędziami. Nie było ich wiele; wyróżniały się jedynie zapalona wcześniej, woskowa świeca i tępy, półksiężycowy nóż do zeskrobywania go. Wziął do ręki świece, a ostrze włożył do stojącej obok, wysokiej szklanki z wodą i lodem; LED błysnął na bursztynowo. Wrócił do swojego detektywa i położył dłoń na spiętych, wyrzeźbionych treningami i aktywną pracą mięśniach brzucha. Gavin wypuścił rozedrgany oddech.

— Rozluźnij się — mruczy Nines, analizując, z jakiej wysokości powinien rozlewać wosk dla najlepszego efektu. Wiedział, że Gavin lubił trochę więcej bólu, jednak nie chciał wyrządzić mu krzywdy. W końcu znajduje dolną granicę i zabiera dłoń, powoli przekręcając świecę; płomień drgnął, a wosk leniwie skapnął na skórę Gavina, który wydusił z siebie złamany jęk, wyginając plecy w łuk.

— N-nines…!

Android z zafascynowaniem utkwił spojrzenie na kręcącym się niespokojnie mężczyźnie, unoszącej się i opadającej szybko klatce piersiowej, rozchylonych w niemym okrzyku ustach; gorąca linia wosku spływała z brzucha detektywa na jego prawy bok, grożąc skapnięciem na pościel. Nines zgarnął kroplę zimnym palcem, sprawiając że Gavin drgnął, wijąc się niczym kot.

— Piękny… — mruknął z nutą zachwytu w głosie, przenosząc świecę wyżej, na przypięte do ramy łóżka ręce; wiedział, że cieńsza, wrażliwsza skóra na odkrytych przedramionach da jeszcze intensywniejsze sensacje i się nie mylił. Gavin zaklął i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a jego biodra wystrzeliły w górę, erekcja domagająca się uwagi. RK900 uśmiecha się pod nosem – jeszcze nie na to czas.

— Jak się czujesz, Gavin? — spytał, odkładając świecę na stolik nocny i spoglądając na zasychające plamy wosku na skórze partnera.

— Zielony… — odpowiedział on, obracając głowę w stronę, z której dochodzi dźwięk. Nines stwierdził po raz setny tego wieczoru, że do twarzy mu w czarnej opasce na oczach. Był to doprawdy rzadki widok, widzieć Gavina Reeda tak niepewnego i bezradnego. Ninesowi zdecydowanie się to podobało. Pochylił się i złożył mokry, namiętny pocałunek na rozchylonych wargach detektywa, ciepłym językiem przejeżdżając po jego zębach. Skutecznie dusi zniszczony jęk Gavina własnymi ustami, a dłonią przejeżdża po podrażnionym woskiem podbrzuszu, otrzymując w zamian serię westchnięć ze strony partnera.

Postanowił zmienić temperaturę na przeciwną; sięgnął po schłodzony nóż do zeskrobywania wosku, testując go na własnym nadgarstku przed przystąpieniem do kolejnej części zabawy. Metal był odrobinę za zimny więc potarł o niego oboma dłońmi. Na dobry początek przejechał nim po udzie Gavina, który zaskoczony wydał z siebie okrzyk i podkurczył nogę. Nines zacmokał z niezadowoleniem, opuszczając ją z powrotem i siadając na obu nogach detektywa okrakiem w celu utrzymania ich w miejscu.

— Niegrzeczny chłopiec — skarcił go z humorem w głosie.

Gavin przygotowywał już w głowie jakąś sarkastyczną odpowiedź, jednak słowa uciekają z jego głowy w popłochu gdy czuje czubek stali na swoim członku. Upokarzający dźwięk wydostał się my z gardła, i odchylił głowę do tyłu, prawie odgryzając sobie język. Uczucie niby tępego, ale chłodnego ostrza w tak wrażliwym miejscu wywołało w nim niemal spazmy, jakby Nines dzierżył prawdziwe ostrze. Może trzyma? Kurwa, Gavin nie miał pojęcia, dostając do głowy, widząc przed oczami jedynie ciemność.

— Nines — wyjęczał imię partnera, gdy ten pokierował metal na wewnętrzną stronę jego uda. — Nines, proszę, ja- aah\- proszę…

— O co prosisz, Gavin? — usłyszał w odpowiedzi ten niski, aksamitny głos. Tak, aksamitny to najlepsze określenie. Detektyw mógłby go słuchać całymi dniami, nie robiąc nic prócz właśnie tego. Tylko leżeć na kolanach Ninesa i słuchać jego opowieści.

— Proszę, pozwól mi- dotknij mnie, tam, Nines, proszę!

Jego prośby zostają wysłuchane i duża, gładka dłoń owija się wokół jego prącia. Mógłby dojść od tego samego, jednak android przenosi chłód stali na brzuch Gavina, zeskrobując zaschnięty wosk z wciąż podrażnionej od gorąca skóry i niższy mężczyzna wije się i wydusza z siebie potok bezsensownych słów pomieszanych z westchnieniami i bezsilnymi jękami. Może tylko czuć, czuć, czuć te cudowne dłonie na sobie.

Orgazm, jaki otrzymuje, jest jednym z najlepszych w jego całym życiu. 

Dysząc ciężko i niemal pomiałkując odsunął się od wciąż masującej jego wrażliwego członka ręki Ninesa, który zaśmiał się nisko.

— Chciałbym, żebyś mógł się teraz zobaczyć — powiedział. — Doprawdy, piękna istota z ciebie, detektywie.

Gavin poczuł, jak rumieniec zawstydzenia wspina się po jego szyi na policzki.

— Sam nie jesteś niczego sobie — odpowiedział, wciąż trochę bez oddechu, gdy jego android zajął się uwalnianiem jego nadgarstków. Rozmasowywał je przez chwilę, a ręce Ninesa zdjęły mu z oczu opaskę. Zmrużył oczy w próbie przyzwyczajenia ich do ponownego, normalnego działania.

Pierwszym co zobaczył była rozpogodzona i spokojna twarz RK900. Przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się pod nosem i przyciągnął dewianta do siebie, całując go namiętnie.

— To było naprawdę dobre — rzekł, gdy musieli się rozdzielić, by mógł nabrać powietrza.

— Oczywiście.

— Musimy to powtórzyć.

— Och, zdecydowanie. — Nines posłał mu wilczy, szeroki uśmiech, który sprawił, że serce mężczyzny zrobiło fikołka. — A teraz weźmiemy cię pod prysznic, co na to powiesz, detektywie?

— Czytasz mi w myślach, skarbie — westchnął Gavin, wtulając twarz w szyję androida.

Tak, prysznic był dobrym pomysłem.


	3. 4. Mirror sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Małe nawiązanie do poprzedniego one-shota.
> 
> Wiecie co, naprawdę byłam _podjarana_ pisaniem tego rozdziału! Temat mi przypasował i słowa przychodziły mi z łatwością, więc jestem całkiem zadowolona z dzisiejszej pracy.
> 
> Tak tylko się chciałam,  
> pochwalić,  
> eheh.  
> Miłego czytania!

_Chciałbym, żebyś mógł się teraz zobaczyć._

Nie spodziewał się, że Nines wpadnie na sposób realizacji swojego marzenia w łazience _pieprzonego departamentu_.

Jakakolwiek forma samokontroli u Gavina została dawno stracona, dlatego też stał na drżących nogach między swoim partnerem a umywalką, ze spodniami opuszczonymi do kostek i palcami Ninesa zręcznie rozpracowującymi jego wejście. Jego gorący oddech barwił lustro na mleczny kolor, a łokcie opuścił bezsilnie na blat, próbując znaleźć jakiekolwiek podparcie.

Stabilna dłoń androida trzymała go za szyję; dotyk był lekki, ale wyczuwalny. Zdusił kolejny jęk, gdy palce go penetrujące trafiły w słodki punkt i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi. Nines zauważył jego zestresowanie i ręka na szyi Gavina przeniosła się w jego włosy, gładząc go jak jakiegoś kota.

— Nikt nie idzie, spokojnie — szepnął mu w ucho android, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Zadowolony z efektów swojej pracy w końcu wyjął palce i przyciągnął Gavina za biodro do swojego krocza. Detektyw wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, czując erekcję partnera między swoimi pośladkami. — Rozstaw szerzej nogi i pochyl się mocniej.

Reed posłusznie zrobił, o co go prosił android, i zaraz rozpływał się pod Ninesem, wypełniony nim po brzegi. Wypuścił drżący oddech napierając na niego mocniej. Ekscytacja i żądza zawładnęła jego ciałem, a perspektywa zostania przyłapanym przez współpracowników w tak niezręcznej pozycji dodawała całej sytuacji animuszu.

Nines zakręcił biodrami, niemal żartobliwie, a Gavin niemal zadławił się gardłowym jękiem. Pozycja sprawiała, że android z każdym ruchem trafiał idealnie w jego prostatę. Poczuł szczypanie w kącikach oczu, taka stymulacja będąca dla niego prawie nie do zniesienia.

— Bądź cicho, detektywie, chyba nie chcesz, żeby ktoś nas złapał, hm? — RK900 począł poruszać się powoli, _za wolno_. — A może chcesz, żeby ciebie takiego zobaczyli? Rozłożonego przed androidem jak tania dziwka? — Gavin jęknął mimowolnie. — Spójrz, skarbie. Spójrz, jak cudnie wyglądasz. Gdyby teraz tu weszli… mieliby na co patrzeć.

Palce Ninesa zacisnęły się na jego podbródku, zmuszając go, by utkwił wzrok prosto na swojej twarzy odbijającej się w lustrze. Rozchylone, wilgotne usta, ciemne włosy w nieładzie, oczy z rozszerzonymi źrenicami. Oraz jego piękny, piękny partner, patrzący mu prosto w oczy z czystym pożądaniem, bez obrzydzenia, bez dystansu.

Nines go chciał.

Chciał go całego.

Zamknął oczy, obraz siebie samego w tak wulgarnej i uległej pozie będący zdecydowanie zbyt podniecającym. RK900 przyspieszył, teraz przytrzymując go za biodra z taką siłą, że od uścisku na pewno zostaną ślady w postaci siniaków. Pomieszczenie wypełniły głuche dźwięki obijania się skóry o skórę, gdy Nines pieprzył go od tyłu, a on mógł jedynie pochylić się jeszcze mocniej na umywalce, starając się zdusić chlipiące, poniżające jęczenie do absolutnego minimum. Omal nie odgryzł sobie języka, gdy pewna i silna dłoń androida zaczęła do rytmu masować jego erekcję. To było za dużo, a jednocześnie za mało. Wgryzł zęby w swoją dłoń, łzy spłynęły mu po policzkach.

Doszedł z imieniem androida na ustach, prawie upadając przy tym na kolana, a Nines podążył zaraz po nim, przed orgazmem wyjmując jednak penisa z jego wejścia. Gavina podtrzymywały jedynie szerokie ramiona partnera. Nines zajął się szybkim oporządzeniem go, czyszcząc niższego mężczyznę wyjętymi z kieszeni od wewnętrznej strony marynarki paczkę chusteczek higienicznych. Całował przy tym każdy skrawek jego karku, co posyłało dreszcze przez cały kręgosłup detektywa.

W końcu ponownie spojrzał w lustro, najpierw na Ninesa, którego zdradzała jedynie nieco pomarszczona koszula i delikatny błękitny rumieniec, a jego… cóż, Gavin wyglądał jakby go coś poszarpało, zjadło i wypluło. Ale czuł się niesamowicie. Jak zwykle.

Naprawdę nie miał ochoty wracać do uzupełniania reportów, ale wspomagany łagodnymi uśmiechami swojego partnera i obietnicą solidnego kubka kawy z dostawą do biurka wywlekł się z toalety krótko po wyjściu androida. Czuł się nieswojo pod ostrzałem spojrzeń współpracowników, jakby od razu po zobaczeniu go wiedzieli, co się wydarzyło – co może było prawdą.

Uspokoił się jednak, gdy zobaczył parujący napój przy swoim komputerze, zapewne perfekcyjny jak zawsze, i Ninesa siedzącego przy stanowisku naprzeciwko. Rozsiadł się w obrotowym krześle, jedynie delikatnie krzywiąc się z bólu w dolnej części ciała, upił łyk kawy i wrócił do pracy, ukradkiem splatając swoje nogi z tymi długimi Ninesa.

Było w porządku.


	4. 5. Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem inny pairing, mam nadzieję że się nie obrazicie kochani Typ Desperata lmao, bo potrzebuję tam miłości i uwagi ;-;

— Ta impreza to jakiś żart — żachnął się Kastiel, strzepując popiół z końcówki papierosa. Nataniel spojrzał na niego spod byka; obrócił w dłoniach wypitą do połowy butelkę piwa.

Siedzieli na ganku domu Rozalii, otoczeni tandetnymi halloweenowymi dekoracjami i zgniecionymi puszkami. Zza zamkniętych drzwi słychać było dudnienie muzyki i głośne śmiechy rozochoconych nastolatków, co zapewne niedługo miało doprowadzić do przyjazdu policji i zakończenia wspaniałej zabawy.

Dla kogo wspaniałej dla tego wspaniałej: rudy z niezadowoleniem kopnął jedną ze szlajających się pod nogami puszek po browarze, wysyłając ją na drugi koniec ogródka. Nie wiedział, czemu stwierdził że może się równie dobrze bawić bez alkoholu i zostać kierowcą. Jak zwykle się przeliczył i teraz był otoczony przez wesołych, pijanych znajomych, a wraz z ich dobrymi humorami proporcjonalnie wzrastało zirytowanie gitarzysty.

— To był twój pomysł, nie narzekaj — odpowiedział jak zwykle niepomocny Nataniel, biorąc w końcu łyka złotego trunku.

— Po pierwsze, to był _twój_ pomysł — wbił mu palec w pierś — a po drugie wypierdalaj.

— Nie musiałeś się zgadzać.

— Nie zgodziłbym się, gdybyś się na mnie nie patrzył w ten swój… — przerwał, a jego twarz przybrała kolor dorównujący czerwoności jego włosów. Blondyn gapił się na niego z szerokim uśmiechem, czekając aż dokończy. Odchrząknął. — … cholerny szczenięcy sposób. Nie umiem ci odmówić, jak robisz wielkie oczy, i dobrze o tym wiesz.

— Wiem — odrzekł prosto, nadal uśmiechając się jak głupi do sera. Kastiel przyłożył mu z łokcia, za co Nataniel natychmiastowo mu oddał, zatrzymując dłoń trochę za długo na jego ramieniu. Musiał być już trochę podpity – na trzeźwo główny gospodarz rzadko pozwalał sobie na jakikolwiek kontakt fizyczny.

Kastiel przełknął ślinę, spoglądając w orzechowe oczy przyjaciela, które w świetle lampy na ganku przybrały złotawego odcienia.

— Daj bucha — szepnął Nataniel, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

— Przecież nie palisz — odpowiedział, ale zwrócił papierosa w jego stronę. Blondyn przewrócił oczami.

— Nie tak — pochylił się w stronę Kastiela bardziej, zwracając spojrzenie na jego usta. Gitarzysta załapał od razu; wziął drżący oddech i przytknął filtr do ust, zaciągając się mocno. Następnie przyciągnął głównego gospodarza za szyję, ich usta jedynie minimetry od siebie, i wypuścił dym, a blondyn z zamkniętymi oczami go wciągnął.

— Jeszcze raz — szepnął Nataniel.

Tym razem ich wargi się już zetknęły i nie wiedzieć kiedy blondyn siedział Kastielowi na kolanach, całując go z pasją niepodobną do jego zazwyczaj stoickiej maniery, jego język w ustach gitarzysty. Kastiel ochoczo odwzajemniał pocałunek, dłońmi błądząc po ładnie wyrzeźbionych ramionach i plecach. Jęknął, gdy ręka spoczywająca w jego długich do ramion włosach pociągnęła za nie mocno. Poruszył biodrami, szukając jakiegokolwiek tarcia dla swojej nabrzmiałej już erekcji. Obaj sapnęli, mały ruch posyłający przez ich ciała elektryzujące dreszcze. Odsunęli się od siebie na minimetr, szczerząc się z zarumienionymi twarzami. Wtem Kastiel dostrzegł czerwono-niebieskie, migające światła zza szyi Nataniela i zaklął głośno.

— Kurwa, bagiety przyjechały — syknął, nadal trzymając za biodra blondyna. Posłał ku niemu uśmieszek. — Ta impreza nie mogła się inaczej skończyć.

— Jak dla mnie powinna się skończyć gdzieś indziej — wypalił Nataniel, zsuwając się z jego kolan, erekcja wstydliwie odznaczająca się przez jego obcisłe dżinsy. — Najlepiej w twoim mieszkaniu.

— Brzmi jak niezły plan. Spierdalamy?

— Spierdalamy.

Rozalia sama sobie poradzi z wezwanymi policjantami, oni mieli ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

**Author's Note:**

> Chodźcie pokrzyczeć na mnie na https://kofidoesstuff.tumblr.com, świeży tumblr założony specjalnie dla moich potrzeb pisarskich (eheheheh...)
> 
> a to lista promptów które używam:  
> https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018


End file.
